In her eyes
by unicornpowder
Summary: What if Rogue met Gambit in a pub? A little twist in the story! Rated M for later chapters!Also, my first story!
1. Chapter 1 The pub, the cajun and me

**That´s my first fanfic here. I am sooo nervous! Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don´t own X-men but if I would …oh boy :D**

Chapter 1 Meeting someone

„Stop it, Scott!" Jean laughed happily as her long term boyfriend Scott, where hunting her with a water canon. The always Miss Perfect Jean and Teamleader Scott just looked like carefree teens. Which they are. It was rare that they were acting like that. Rogue were looking down at the scene from her window. She were fighting her tears. The whole scene sympolized what she would never get and would never have. Right now, Scott throw Jean to the ground and gave her a small kisses all over her face. Rogue walked back to her bed and throw herself on it. A normal life. Touching. silly behaving and joking. Kisses. Huges. Cuddling. Everthing was lost to Rogue. She were laying on her back and looked at her hands above her face. So deadly. Sometimes she tought about her life if she wasn´t untouchable, a mutant and x-men. Everyone in her life had struggeled with their mutant power but in time they all embraced it. For them it was a gift but for Rogue…it stayed a curse. But no one of them had deadly skin. Rogue could absorb all kind of information and skills of a person and for a short period of time, so she could use it for herself. But she stayed still untouchable. Rogue just had one kiss in her life and that ended for the boy in a coma. It was such a shock for Rogue that she never wanted to touch a person that she loved ever again. And besides, everyone was afraid of her power. Everyone held an savety radius about arm length. Rogue could understand them but it hurt anyway. The ones that wanted her to touch people always used her and her power for evil her mother Mystique. That was pretty screwed up for a mother to use you like that, even if she was an evil bitch.

„Rogue, are sulking again?" it was the voice of Kitty, her best friend and girlfriend of Bobby, her ex boyfriend. Rogue thought that if she had a goal in her life like a person she wanted to touch she could supress her mutation more easily. But she was wrong, it didnt helped. She not only lost her boyfriend to a touchable girl, no she lost hope. Rogue knew that it was for the best of them. Kitty had always a thing for Bobby and Bobby had someone normal. They both deserved eachother. But Rogue even now after months of the hurtful break up , she still somewhat grudge against them both. It felt like betrayal that her bestfriend and boyfriend got together. But she tried not to show it. She knew she was just selfish. „Come on, Rogue. The weater is just fab. Come out and have fun with us." Rogue let the air out of her lungs. Today she was on the edge. Like so many days in these year. Kitty was still hammering against the door. Rogue open up the moment where kitty wanted to say: „It´s not like you have a date or someth…" And something heavy fell into her stomach. Rogue wished she just could punch kitty in her face. But she had no glowes on and anyway she new that she would reget it the second she punched the tiny brunette. „I have a date kitty and I need my time to get ready." Rogue said without thinking. She was going to regret that, too. Kitty´s face light up. „Oh really what´s his name? Do I know him?Is he from our school?" Rogue threw her arms up. „Slow down, ehm don´t know him because he is not from our school and no I really have to get under the " rogue shut the door more forceful then she wanted but that didn´t held Kitty up to ask more questions. „how old is he? Do you need held to get ready?" „no, kitty, just go have fun with Bobby." Rogue said. She walked into the bathroom and saw her refleced self from the mirror „what have I done?" she asked herself. She didn´t got an answer.

After two hours, she was finished. She decided she have a night out. Alone. She wouldn´t back down now. She looked at her reflection. She didn´t wore her gothic make up. In these warm summernight, it would just go off. Just a bit make up and parfume. She even wore dark green dress with tight and a light jacket. She didn´t know what to wear to a real date because she never had one. Bobby was always a couch potato and even for cinema or a drive, you didn´t have to dress up. But she tought that would a good date outfit for her…if she had a date. She wished she never had spoken this lie. But now it was too late. She grabed her purse and got to her car. And there waited Logan. Rogue almost knew it. He was not only a great teacher for her, he was the closet that she could call father. She didn´t know if he thought the same but she would never ask him. „Hey Strikes, heard you have a datenight." „you can say so." Rogue got her car door and open it. Logan was beside her. „At midnight you are back and if the fellow is an asshole just touch him, okay?" said Logan quitly. Rogue had to laugh. „Thanks, I will remember it." She got into the car and drove into the night.

Rogue found a small and dirty bar in a not so nice neigborhood. But so what? It´s was not like someone could touch her. She drank her second on the rocks and liked the warm feeling in her stomach. Some fellows came to her but the words:" I am a mutant. „..Just worked wonders. They looked like they saw a ghost. She had to giggle. Sometimes it wasn´t that of a curse she had.

Remy Lebaue just finished his job. A robbery of an art museum. It was so easy that it almost didn´t made fun to steal the sculptur. But just almost. His client was happy and he got without the problems the money. Nice night. So he went to his local pub to celebrate his coupe with himself. As he entered the bar his trained eyes spotted the femine back of woman. A femme in this place? I had to investigate. Remy was always one of he curious people. He got to the bar and sat one of the bar chairs at the opposite of the femme. Remy held his breath. She was beautiful! Remy always loved woman but this woman was especially loveable. She looked at the glas in her hands and where moving it in circles. She watched as the ice cubes in the glas moved with the motion. Her eyes were fixed on it. Her hand was small and delecated as her wrist and had a fair skin tone. Her hair war dark brown with a white strike in it and her lips looked like they begged to be kisses. So red and plum. Remy wanted to fulfill the wishes of her lips with everthing he could. Then the femme looked into his eyes as she knew she was stared at. Remy had stealed a lot of gem stones but they couldn´t compare with her eyes. It was the most intensiv green he ever saw. But it was just a glimpse of them before she turned away. He had to look in her eyes again. „Good evening, Remy. " the old bartender said to him. „just stared at our newest customer, didn´t you?" „You caught me, Jack. Do you know something about her?" and implicated to the pretty femme. the old bartender knew remy good and long enough that he know remy just spotted his new company for the night„on Her driver license she is 21 and her name is Marie. And…" jack made and pause to be a bit more dramatic „she is a mutant."he grinned and remy did the same. Easy game for him. „but i warn you, the whole evening no man could get to her. She not that easy" „we will see, homme."

„Bon nuit, ma chere."said a dark and melodic voice beside her. „I am a …" „Mutant like moi. My name is remy lebeau, my pleasur." „great, for you and now just back off." She looked at the strange man before her. Bayville was not that small but she had to run into another mutant. Just great. „Aah, you wound me, ma chere. Old Gambit just want to talk o this beautiful femme." „do want you want" she forced out because she felt how much she blushed. She looked back at her glas. No one ever called her beautiful. But she wasn´t an easy prey. And really? Who wore sun glasses in the middle of the night? „so my chere, what does a femme like you in this part of town." „mind you own business!" „come one chere, don´t be like that. Seems you had a bad day and remy his her to make it a little better." He grinned. „I don´t see that." „relax, i am not a creep." „no? Why you wear sunglasses in the middle oft he night?" „well, chere many people don´t like my eyes and I just want to get into trouble." That grabbed rogue attention„oh can you shot laser from your eyes?" „what?" and then the cajun laughed. „I know some one how can do it!" said rogue with more force, she was not joking. Gambit seemed suprised„your boyfriend?" „no, no. He is a friend!" too much information Rogue!

Remy was more that happy to hear that but also a bit shocked to her that. „Cherie, a beauty like you don´t have a homme?do have a little secret like a third arm or such? Not that Gambit isn´t into kinky stuff."He eyed her, only what she could call cautious. She just had to she felt the alcohol creep into her head and her limps. „No, my mutation isn´t visible but not sexy neither." She told him. Damn, Rogue get a hold on your don´t know that guy! „oh really? Whats your mutuation then, cherie?" she giggeled. fucking alcohol. The first time in forever she felt that great and the guy wasn´t so bad. „thats my little secret, Gambit" she said and fluttered her lashes like she seen in dozen of movies. Unbelieveble but it worked. Gambit was a bit giggeld again. Oh gosh, Rogue get a grip! She took a quick look at the clock on the wall. She still had an hour before curfew. „Well, i am really curious about that, ma cherie." He said his voice, was fucking dark silk and made her all edgy. Even if she was untouchable and a virgin that didn´t mean she was dead. She knew the urges of teen hormones bloody well. But she couldn´t act on them. And again, her mutation was in the way. She would really like to screw this tall, dark and handsome man to the next century right now. She signed. „I should go." Before I do somthing really stupid." Why? The evening is still young and Gambit is a really good entertainer." She believed him. The looks, the witt and the hotness of him, was enough to make every girl swoon over him and thats why she needed to go. She realised that he was a heartbreaker. He wouldn´t do her any good. A „love them an leave them"- typ of guy. She threw some dollar bills at the counter and walked briskly out of the door.

She had a problem. She was drunk as hell,sort of. Or at least no able to drive her car. She should call a cab. Or call someone to pick her up. If kitty was still up?

Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder.


	2. ch2: the dark alley, the cajun and me

She whirled around and came in contact with the breath of a drunkly drunk. Infront of her stand a group of 3 guys. They looked like they headed a hell of a night. "You´re a mutant , aren´t you?" ooh, great. "No , sorry you must have the wrong person." She tried to smile and escape to her car. "Hey, wait. Even if not…why not have a little fun with us." Rogue heart speeded up. The guy grabbed her by the arm. Okay, now she needed to get real quick to her car! She didn´t want to hurt the guys because a) bad publicity for mutants and b) their were just humans and she a lot stronger and not in the mood for fight. "Sorry, I need to get home." And take a shower, even if he just touched the by the arm, she felt dirty. "Please, let me go." But the guys didn´t do as she wanted. They never did. "Your heard the lady, let her go." Oh, double great. The guy from the pub. "And how are you?" He took the sun glasses of and revealed black eyes with red pupils. Rogue held her breath. Beautiful. "A guy, you should mess with." Earth back to rogue! You are not a damsel in distress! She used the opportunity to shove the heel of shoe in the guy´s feet. It worked, he let her go. Then she grabbed Remy and ran for her dear life. He wanted to protest but her grip was too tight and the adrenalin gave her extra power. She heard sirens and the panic set in. She guided them both into a dark and dirty alley. She stopped finally. "I could have taken all of them…" "Yeah…yeah I am sure you could but that would have mean trouble. I don´t want to get into trouble in my first night out in like forever." Rogue gasped. Hell, the alcohol took a toll on her stamina. She thought, he would command on that but he keep quiet. "What are we doing now?" "Don´t know about you but I go home right now." "But, mon cher!" "No, mon cher." I looked at my cell phone. Past the curfew by 10 min. If I keep going, maybe Logan will not kill me. I grouned. "that's you fault, I am past my curfew and now will grounded for the rest of my life. As it would change anything for me!" I shouted at him. "Curfew? In what time are we living in? That's so last century." That make me laugh, damn alcohol. I would like to say "Never alcohol in my life again!" but that would be a lie. A big fat lie. Until now, I didn´t realize how close we were standing. Damn hormones, not again! We locked eyes and suddenly his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. Like move kiss, ride now we just needed rain. He pressed me into the wall. Damn, that was hot. But wait …my mutation. He kissed me and didn´t seem to mind my mutation. Did a run into another dimension or what? That couldn´t be. I shoved him away and my hand got in contact with his cheek. "What the hell are you doing! Do you have a death wish? What if my mutation would have kicked in?" he rubbed his cheek and looked like a little boy that got caught with his hands in a cookie jar."as if I would now what you mutation is, cher. Didn´t tell me about it, didn´t you?" he said calmly. I opend my mouth and let it opend, he was right. He didn´t have a clue. For what he know, I could have lied and my mutation was something harmless like let flowers bloom. I sighed. "My mutation basis on human contact. If someone touches me, I absorb their mutation, their memories, their abilities…everything. But it didn´t work with you." I said quickly as I saw his shocked face. "so I am immune to it?" "What do I know? Something like that never happened to me, couldn´t control my powers." I waved to the wall where we where a minute ago. "So lets test it out, ma cher" his voice were dark silk and he came to me like a panther would do when I stalked his prey. "Are you masochist?" "No, just full of myself." He took my wrist and stripped me from my gloves. Damn, I had once a dream about something like that. I held my breath. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was immune and crazy enough to try something like that with me? If he was right, I didn´t know what to do with him…yeeah sex but I was never even first base with Bobby and know touch down? And when my mutation would kick in, he would be put into a coma or worse. He could die. My heart beated painfully at that thought. He intervened his hand with mine. Their were big. He kissed the hand back and heat shooted through my body. All my inner voice were mute. Great, in situations like that (like when was I in a situation like that?) I really needed consulting. And then we kissed again. Was I insane? But this kiss was insane to. Woah, this guys could kiss! I swung my arms around him. Only this time I would be reckless and take a chance. This could be the opportunity that I always wanted, dreamed of. Okay, maybe not in an bad neighbourhood ally but still…damn, the kiss. My brain felt like pudding. My tongue battled with his and I felt alive. My heart was beating fast and I felt tingly all over. I pressed me again to the wall and lifted my leg to his hips. I came into contact with his best thing. Somehow I was quite proud of myself to get him have such a reaction to him. But doubt set in. aaarh, shoot. My brain again. Seemed like my brain came back from his vacation from hormones land. This guy could have every woman he desires. He was ladies guy. And I knew that and I was still so stupid to give him my body? In an alley? Well, didn´t I have dignity.

He moved to my neck and I just could moan. My hands wandered under his shirt , on to his back. Where didn´t he have muscles?

Then it stopped. " I should bring you home. Not that someone made a search party for you, mon cher"

Wait, what?


End file.
